Fukusū no sekai no unmei-複数の世界の運命
by mcdinh
Summary: After all those events, including the Dimension War, that happened in these past years, Yuya later found out that there are more dimensions than just the four he been through. One recent situation suddenly resulted in him, Yuzu, and their counterparts enter different worlds and encountered different events. However, no one said that traveling new different worlds would be fun...


**Author's Note: Okay. First, let me just say I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update anything lately. I have to do some observations for my major and there are too many college works to deal with. I will warn you guys that it might get worse in the future since I still have to take care of some activities required before I graduate. Thank god my classes are finally over for this semester.**

 **Anyway, onto the other note, this new story (Title meaning Fate of Multiple Worlds in English) can turn out really good and I'll continue to update them, or it can turn our very bad that I have to delete them. Oh, and this story takes place after the canon series BUT does not follow the canon ending (because the ending sucks).**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Prologue**

 _No...This isn't supposed to happen._

Hiragi Yuzu thought that everything they did would prevent all of this destruction from happening. Turns out fate have other plans. Instead, they became worse. Now all of the dimensions, including hers, are in ruins.

Now, Yuzu and her counterparts are now in the middle of terrain, a.k.a whatever's left from the destruction. Ruri was desperately trying to wake up her unconscious brother from a recent duel that nearly cost his life. Serena was barely hanging in there from her previous fights and, like Yuzu, was staring at the result of their efforts in disbelief. And Rin was clutching to something in her hand and holding back her tears from the loss of her best friend.

Just then, Yuzu spotted her childhood friend, Sakaki Yuya, in the middle of the fields facing four silhouettes (five, if you include a blue, glowing figure floating nearby one of them) across from him. Yuzu saw something in Yuya that made her gasped and cringed in fear. He was surrounded in dark auras and his eyes are dangerously glowing viciously red. The pink hair girl haven't seen this look for a long time, not since Yuya was still possessed by Zarc's spirit. Could it be that the latter's soul was somehow corrupted again? If so, then why?

Yuzu's thought was cut off as soon as she heard one of the shadow figures speak.

"Yuya, we're very sorry to do this to you. But..." Yuzu could hear the tone of sorrow and regret in his voice, "...the only way we can restore the dimensions is to defeat you."

Yuzu's blue eyes widened in shock. _No, they wouldn't...they just wouldn't...!_

"Again, we're sorry. We can only hope that you'll forgive us at the end."

On cue, the four silhouettes have already activated their duel disks and the spirit of their signature Duel Monsters appeared behind them. Yuzu and the others glanced back at Yuya, who had a look that doesn't seem like him. And by that, I mean that he had a look of determination...and rage, craving for more destruction.

"So this is my fate," Yuya replied. Then, the tone of his voice became more possessed once he said these words, "Find. Then come right at me!"

The red-green hair duelist activated his duel disks and the spirit of four dragons (Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon) appeared beside him. Yuzu realized he was going to do and he needs to stop.

Otherwise...he'll lose his life.

"Yuya, don't!" Yuzu yelled as she ran towards the duel field. Serena did attempt to hold the pink hair girl backed in order to prevent the latter from becoming the victim of the crossfire but failed to do so once she pulled herself away from the former and continued running.

All of a sudden, Yuzu's scream was heard as soon as more explosions appeared around her, and then everything else faded into darkness.

 **Author's note:...**

 **...**

 **...R &R?**


End file.
